Animal Crossing Wild World My Life
by GodessAerith
Summary: I loved the game, and I still do, so I thought I'd write a little bit about it. NOT YET FINISHED
1. Going into the new town

As I approached the sunny, happy town, I felt excited. I was moving into my own house, my own house!!! I imagined doing this when I was a kid, but I always thought the day would never come. I stood outside the Town Hall, is seemed to look down on me. I opened the big door, "Um, excuse me?" I asked as I reached the counter.

"Oh!" Squeeled the duck.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" I said.

"It's alright!" smiled the duck, "So, what do you need?"

"I just moved in!" I chirped and I showed her my bags.

"Yes, yes.. So your Ai? I am Pelly, Tom Nook told me you'd be arriving soon!"

"Yep, I'm Ai alright!"

"So, here is your house here.." Pelly showed me the house, "You can keep the map."

"Thank you!" I said, as I stuffed it into my pocket, "Goodbye!" I waved, she waved back. I stepped outside, and the door chimed a happy little tune. I breathed in, and out.. Skipping happily towards my house, a dog stopped me.

"Hello! I beleive we haven't met before? I'm Goldie! I am a Capricorn.. As you can tell, and you are?" Goldie smiled sweetly.

"Ai, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, so... Ai, let me get a few things straight... When's your birthday?" She asked.

"May 5th," I replied.

"Ok.. Ok... Now this one may stump you.. What is your blood type?"

"Ummmm.. B.?" I said, with a confused look on my face.

She nodded, "You may wonder what this is for but you will find out in time, my friend!" Then she walked away singing a little song. Such nice people in this town, I thought. My house had a big Pink roof, and a little wooden door. I walked inside, it was a little small... But I would get used to it! Putting my bags down in the corner, I heard someone at the door. Opening the door and stepping outside, a Raccoon looked at me.

"So you are Ai? Yes?" He said.

"Y.. Yes..." I replied, looking rather dazzled.

"I am Tom Nook!"

"AH! Yes, the person who sold me this place, right?"

"Indeed... Believe it or not, I built this place! Now... How do you like it?" Tom Nook asked.

"It's.... Alright.. I guess..."

"Hahaha!" He laughed, "You'll soon get used to it, yes? Now, all you have to do is pay off the mortgage for this! A total of 19.893 bells!"

"I'm gonna cry!" I said, tearing up a little.

"Oh no, need not worry? Yes, hm? You can pay it off bit by bit at the Town Hall, day by day, hm, yes?" Tom Nook said.

"I guess..." I looked a little worried.

"Why don't you come down to my shop later? And work part time? YES!" His eyes lit up, "I need an extra pair of hands and it will help you get used to the town..."

"OK...." I sighed.

"See you later then!" He waved and ran off. Did I really HAVE to work when I just got there? I was sick of working after leaving school! But, I guess he did give me a home, so I'll do it.


	2. Working for Tom Nook

As I walked up to Tom Nook's store, I saw a little shop next to it. I stepped inside, and saw two porcipines working quietly, I did not want to disturb them... But the door creaked a little.

"Oh! A customer!" One of them said, rushing over to me with a smile on her face.

"Uh, actually I was just-"

"I am Mable, and that is my sister Sable!" Mable pointed at her sister, who didn't even bother to look away from her work.

"O.. Oh... I may come in and buy something later, after I've finished work." I smiled, walking slowly out of the door, Sable just sighed and continued with her work.

Tom Nook's store was a lot smaller than I expected, but looked bigger on the inside.

"Tom Nook? I'm here?" I said, chapping the door and walking in.

"Oh yes yes! I was beginning to think when I'd ever see your face!" He chirped, "Now, all employes have to wear a uniform, hm, yes?"

He handed me a dark green/grey T-shirt which had a little leaf on it, I looked at it...

"Now, give me word once done changing, yes?" Quick as a flash I was changed, "Yes... Ok, so.... Ah!!!! Yes, now I remember, I need you to send this Watering Can to my most valued customer Buck. Go on, and don't chew the fat along the way!" I nodded, then walked out of the shop.

It took me quite sometime to find Buck's house, but eventually I did. "Hello? Buck" I chapped the door and walked on in, he was lifting weights.

"Oh! Hello! How are you? ..... WAIT, we've never met before.. Have we?" He laughed.

"No..." I chuckled.

"So, I'm Buck, and you are?...."

"Ai, nice to meet you, I have a..... Watering Can here for you?" I said, handing him the package.

"Wow, your working for Nook now are you?"

"Yup... I better be getting back... He told me not to be long.."

"Ok, thank you!" Buck smiled.


	3. Meet EVERYONE, Are You Kidding Me?

I walked back into Nook's shop, "You have finished? Hm? Ok, now.. Oh! Yes! I have forgotten!!! You have only just arrived? Hm, yes? Why don't you go meet everyone? Including the mayor who will be standing outside the town hall.. Now, run along now, yes, hm" He rushed me out of the door and back out into the town. I felt a sudden flow of loneliness come over me, I don't know if it was because I was the only human there... Or I wanted my family? I tried to shake it off, then walked around the town. Skipping happily and curiously around, I saw a mouse outside his house.

"Hello!" I called over to him.

"Ah! I told you I don't want a vacuum!!!! Oh..? Your not the salesman.. Are you?" He said.

"N..No.. I am Ai," I bowed very Japanese like to him.

"Ai? Ok.. I am Limberg, just.. Try not to bother me.." He said cheerfully. I nodded, as if to say, "Ok....?"

The air felt welcoming, as it blew in my face, I suppose I was getting used to the happy, cheery town, it was happy enough, right? I mean, all of the animals I had met so far were very kind to me. How come I felt as if I was going to wake up at any moment? Because, it felt too good to be true..

It was coming up to midday, when I met a rather chubby Hen.

"Cookies, and ice tea! Cookies and ice tea!" He sang, "Cookies and ice tea for me, cluck."

"H.. Hello...?" I said, looking very timid and powerless, (I didn't want him to crush me!!!)

"Oh! I didn't see you there! Cluck, You weren't spying on me.. Were you?"

"N.. No! Of course not!" I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed, "I am Egbert! Nice to meet you, cluck."

I am Ai," I bowed again, (I guess it was becoming a bit of a habit), "Nice to meet you too!"

"Ai? Hmm, you should come over and have some ice tea and cake at my house sometime, cluck." He said, skipping off cheerily.

*DE DO DE DE DO DO DU DE* sounded a bell, it was a quite happy tune, the kind of tune you'd hear in those happy Sailor Moon like animes.. It made me feel a little better, I didn't want to cry anymore..

"


	4. Egbert Likes Ice Tea Too Much

"Banana fondoo!" Called Egbert, running off into the distance. I chuckled to myself, 'What a cheery hen..' I thought. I looked up at the sky, it was reddish, or was it pinkish? I guess it was the both... It was a nice, sunsetty colour, (probably because it was sunset, ^.^) Running across town I reached a beach, although, you couldn't really call it a beach.. It was pretty tiny, and barley any sand.. I breathed in the ocean air, and it reminded me of home, I lived by the sea side, and my alarm was dolphins in the morning.. Though, I don't think any dolphins were going to swin in that sea, with all the noise Egbert was doing behind me.

"ICE TEA!!!" He sang, more like belted into my ear... Ouch..

"Woah... That sorta hurt.." I said, holding my ears.

"It's opposite day! Or does that make it not opposite day.." Egbert asked me.

"Why are.. You asking me this?" I smiled.

"I am.. Not asking you this.... Bleh, cluck, this is getting boring... Lets think about ice tea!" His eyes lit up.

"Again....?" I wondered why he was such a big fan of ice tea, I mean, it's not that great.. Infact, I've never tried it!!

"Yes! Emm... Cluck, oh shoot!" He said, staring at his hand, (I think he thought he had a whatch on or something), "I've just missed my favourite T.V. program!"

"Aww.. Em, what was it?" I asked, looking pretty curious.

"'Ice Tea Strikes Back', it's a total nail biter... I mean, all you see is this guy, making ice tea.. And then!!!" He teared up and began to cry, "The cup suddenly flies off the table, hits a bus, and makes everybody sad!!"

"Oh...... Emmmm..."

Now I wasn't really sure if Egbert was stupid.. Or insane!!!


End file.
